general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Strife/Issue 10
Issue 10 is the fourth issue of Volume 02 of Strife, It was written by CamTheWoot and was published on August 25th, 2014. ---- Issue 10 Previous: Issue 09 Next: Issue 11 ---- Nancy ---- There was a small weight on Nancy Brodmir's heart every time she was forced to leave Vincent alone once again. She would visit him in his cell most days and his eyes would always light up, like a child at Christmas the former professor cherished the human contact, if only for a few minutes. It was like a walk of shame, Vincent opened the door to his cell and slowly meandered his way in, trying his best to make it look like he didn't care. "I hate it when people go in my office without asking," he mumbled as he sat down at his desk and started rummaging through the draws. Nancy looked around not quite understanding what he meant, only to find his fortnights rations sitting in the corner. A small water vat with his name printed on it stood tall along side a tiny crate of tinned goods and produce. Vincent grinned as he pulled the same book he was reading a few days before out from all the rubbish he kept in his desk. Nancy couldn't help but grin when she noticed he was using a mars bar rapper as a bookmark. "So, I suppose I'll be leaving then?" She said awkwardly trying to keep eye contact with him and turn around at the same time. "Don't even think about it, young lady." Vincent said in his professor voice, without averting his gaze from his book. "We have quite a bit to talk about, don't you agree?" "I'm sorry, I have to report to Barnes, I really don't need Rowena breathing down my neck." "If you're not careful, Rowena will have a rope 'round your neck." He grinned at her and finally put his book to one side. "I'm sure old Fooksy can play with himself a little while longer while he waits for you. Like it or not we tortured Lawrence to death, surely you don't think we could carry on like nothing happened?" Nancy cursed him in her mind, she wanted to call him a bastard but she knew he was right. "Fine," she said under her breath. Vincent nodded at the conspicuous chair in front of his desk with that same patronizing smile he always wore. "And for the record, no I didn't think we could continue on with our lives and ignore Lawrence." "That's because you have a good head on your shoulders," he replied as she took her seat. Vincent Myers looked different somehow, almost disturbed, perhaps his brothers death had finally hit him. Or perhaps it's because Nancy's taller seat gave the illusion or her being the same height as him. "Now, I believe we need to reflect on the fact that I just murdered my older brother. Since I murdered my older brother, I have not cried, nor have I frowned. I imagine it must seem rather inhuman to you?" Nancy swept her long dark hair to the side, she honestly didn't want to answer the question; she didn't s pointless question like that required an answer, nor did it deserve one. "Not particularly," she said callously. Vincent raised an eyebrow and leant back. "Quite frankly, I couldn't care less." "Oh, I love it when you get like this," Vincent jested in a sarcastically amorous tone. "It makes me all tingly. To be serious though, what do you say we do?" Nancy took a second to think, if that before coming out with her answer. "It leaves us with two options really," she said bluntly, in an uncaring tone. Judging by Vincent change in face she could only assume he knew what was next. "We dispose of anyone who might discover and punish what you did, or we flee." Vincent couldn't help but guffaw at the remark, "oh sweetheart," he said over his laughter, tears nearly running down his eyes. "You need to think through your answers a little more," Nancy wanted to slap him, she couldn't tell if that walking corpse was mocking her or not. "'Dispose of anyone who might discover and punish what I did' you say?" "Yes, why not?" "Because we'd have to get rid of half the group to do that!" He snapped, "that's ridiculous and know know it. As for fleeing, where exactly would we go, and what would we do? Plus, Rowena would hunt us down and have us shot before the shadows would have a change to rip us apart." Curse that man, she thought. Once again she knew he was right, as much as she cared for Vincent she couldn't help but hate it when he was right. "Then what do you say we do?" "I don't know Nancy, that's why I'm asking you." Vincent took off his broken glasses and examined them closely, he cursed the broken glass and tossed them to the side, before taking a second pair from an open drawer. "I always keep spares," he mumbled with a grin. Above all Nancy was confused at how erratically Vincent was changing topics. "I'll work it out on my own, anything else you want to talk about?" She sat awkwardly in her chair, and looked into Vincent's eyes, green and lifeless as they always were. Sunk into his face glinting in two dark sockets, surrounded by dry, grey skin. "The way you acted earlier, you scared me." "I don't actually remember very much of it," he stuttered when he spoke. "I know what I did to Lawrence, but I don't remember doing it." "You hit me," she whispered in a shaken tone, running her hand down her face. "I didn't, no I couldn't," he replied, mouth wide open. What little color he had drained from his face as Nancy slowly nodded. "Oh fucking hell... I'm sorry." The tow of them stayed silent, Vincent had his head buried in his hands, "you can go now," he mumbled. Without replying Nancy slowly got up and walked to the door. She stopped for a second and took a deep breath. "What happens if you act like that again?" Vincent stopped, Nancy couldn't see him, but she could feel him looking through her. "If I act like that again... and you think your life is in danger..." He spoke slowly and deeply, without a single stutter. "Then I want you to kill me, before I hurt you." Nancy opened the door and closed it behind her. His instructions rattled in her mind, every word, perhaps Vincent truly did care for her? The concept of killing him to defend herself is something she never even considered. SO many visions on him dead by her hand, all these thoughts, could she kill him? As the images surged through her mind, she couldn't help but laugh. ---- Barnes ---- Barnes Fooks watched from afar as the children were playing in the courtyard. Since Vincent and had disappeared they were allowed out once more. There was no rule against being out at the same time as the good Professor Myers, but the people knew he was locked away for a reason, even if that reason was a mystery to most. He grinned at the fun and games to kids would come up with, if anything it reminded him of better times and memories he would cherish to his grave. Although he continued his stroll, Nancy was late to her duties and he needed to see Rowena. The door to her tower was closed, and there was no guard outside, he raised an eyebrow at the strange occurrence. The door slowly opened and he backed away, a young mans hand begun to curl around, as Patrick Myers emerged from the other side, red faced and full of tears. "Patrick? Are you alright my boy?" Barnes asked as softly as he could. He got no response, as if Patrick didn't hear him, he rushed away with his hand on his brow, until he was out of Barnes' sight. Barnes could only assume the news of Lawrence had reached him, it was a shame really, Lawrence Myers was one of the few people Barnes trusted. He opened the door and ascended the staircase, like bolts of lightning came all these different thoughts on the situation, how would Rowena react? Barnes was sure that Lawrence was dead, his life ended by his brothers hand, but did Rowena know? Would she accept it? He had to find out, he opened the door to her office to find her sitting alone, nothing like the strong woman he knew, she looked more like a lost puppy than anything else. "Rowena?" He called, trying his best to whisper, trying not to interrupt her silent weeping. "Are you okay, my dear?" "Lawrence is dead, isn't he?" She replied, muttering. Barnes slowly sat down in front of her and reached over, putting his hand over hers. "Yes my dear, I think so." "I can't do this anymore, I just can't." She said to Barnes' surprise. "I told you this plan would get Lawrence killed! I told you! And look what happened." "I know," he interrupted. "I'm so sorry, ever since the horde attacked; Vincent has been a danger to all of us. We had to do something, he got Harry and Charlotte killed!" "I know he did, but this plan was stupid and now Lawrence is gone. I'm a complete mess, and at this rate Patrick will end up drinking himself to his grave." Rowena was trying her best to compose herself, as Barnes could see. With bloodshot eyes standing out like headlights from her old pale face, she stared into him. "Barnes I want you to take over." "Pardon?" He replied with shock. "Rowena, you can't be serious?" "I am, I can't take it anymore and nor can Patrick. I want you to take over for a couple of weeks, lead the group to your best ability. I need some time to collect myself and to work out what to do with Vincent." Barnes couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he could see an opportunity when one presented itself. This was the chance of a lifetime in front of him. "Alright," he said gravely. "I'll take over, but what of my position, and Patrick's for that matter? If I'm taking over this role and Patrick's getting time off, then who will take over the armory and medical bay?" "Colin Cassady could easily take your role," she replied. "As barbaric as it sounds, he used to hunt pheasant for sport, he knows his way around guns. If not him then Wayne." "And what of Patrick's position?" He asked. "Nancy is a trained Nurse, she could take over his role for a few weeks. If her father didn't have her in weapons training from fourteen on-wards; I'd have her there helping Patrick permanently and not as your assistant." With her eyes darting around, she got up from her chair, Barnes along with her, she looked so old and tired, despite her being half his age at least. Her dark brown hair had been graying terribly, as had Lawrence's and Vincent's, Patrick was the only one who seemed to evade it. "Thank you Barnes, would you mind talking to Patrick when you get the chance?" "Of course my dear." Rowena grinned, "he sees you as a father. God knows he needs one right now." Barnes felt I slight warmth in his heart as she said that, he hadn't been a father for a long time. "Don't send scouting group C back out either, Patrick needs David too." "I wasn't aware they were in a relationship?" Barnes question, with one bushy grey eyebrow raised. Rowena, much to Barnes' surprise gave a girlish giggle in response. "Sweet, isn't it? I think he's been trying to hide their flaunting from everyone. David seems a little more open with the idea." "Good for them," Barnes replied with a grin, "Is there anything else?" Rowena Myers took a second to think, "Oh that blasted job," she mumbled to herself, just loud enough for Barnes to hear. "I promised Vincent a job, he wants to work on restoring and protecting the different artifacts in the tower. Have Maurice or Nancy escort him at all times and take a report from them at the end of each day." "I understand," he replied solemnly as he took a seat in Rowena's chair, behind the desk. Oh what a position of power he was in. "It suits you," she said "You'll have to call a public meeting, there's forty people here, and they need to know who's in charge." With a nod from Barnes she smiled, still with that sadness in her green eyes, before leaving through he door. Barnes Fooks had many plans for his new role, but thing's first. He needed a word with Nancy, then Colin and finally Maurice Rook. ---- David ---- David Perkins was rarely called to attention, unless it was something to do with supply runs or mapping, but it was late at night now. The moon was high in the sky, with a gleam that shone through the darkness, illuminating the courtyard. Across the field he could see Barnes Fooks standing on his own, outside Patrick's office. "Guten abend," the old man called out to him, waving David over. David greeted him in return, with a firm handshake and a respectful nod. "I imagine you'd like to know why I sent for you?" Barnes asked, with an eyebrow raised, slouching over as he always did. "Is something wrong with Pat?" He asked. "I'm sure you know about Lawrence," Barnes replied. "I'm worried Patrick may not have taken it well, as is Rowena." The old man put his hand of David's shoulder with that solemn look still on his face. "Son, I don't want to put any pressure on you, but neither Rowena or I know how he'll react." "Jesus Christ," David sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. The night air felt cold against him, but somehow it had no affect. "I've seen Pat in a state before, it aint pretty." "How does he act?" David walked past Barnes Fooks, placing his hand to the handle of the door, "he drinks." With a sharp twist the door creaked open, Patrick sat scruffy in the middle of his dimly lit, makeshift office. The whole place stunk of spirits: Whisky, Brandy, Rum and Gin. Bottles lined the floor and there Patrick Myers was, dead in the center, sitting at his desk with a bottle of fine Port in his hand. David spoke softly and calls Patrick's name once... and again, with Barnes moving swiftly and lightly behind him. "Don't sneak around," the drunken Doctor said under his breath. Slowly his gaze turned to them, his eyes were bloodshot, just like Rowena's before, his face was flushed and he looked much older; finally the young man was starting to grey. "It's rude," he continued, "frankly I don't appreciate it." "Oh, Patrick," David sighed, he sat himself next to him holding his limp hand. "I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what to say I really don't." "Then don't say anything, it will hurt my head less." Patrick replied, he was tired and his words reflected it. David could see, Patrick wasn't even paying attention to him anymore, he was too busy starring at Barnes in the doorway, like he'd never met him before. "SO what happens now? You going to cross Lawrence out the books? Call him dead?" He tittered to himself and took another swig from his half empty bottle. "You send a couple of parties out for him; they all come back empty handed, so therefore he's dead? Is that how we're playing it?" "We will all miss Lawrence," Barnes said with his head down. "We all loved him, we-" "Don't - just don't..." Patrick interrupted. "Don't fucking pretend people liked him, he was a dick to everyone and you know it." He shook David's hand off him, mumbling incoherently as he turned back around, starring blankly at the white brick wall. "He was just like Rowena, so obsessed with living in Dad's shadow that they never found a life of their own. I don't know, it's difficult to die when you've never lived." "Pat, maybe it's best you have a lay down?" David suggested, "you don't look well at all and getting drunk won't help." "Oh piss off, will you?" Patrick croaked. "People of our persuasion are in no position to tell others what they can and can't put in their mouths." As much as David didn't want to Dave laughed a little, earning him a grin from Patrick, which faded away so very quickly. He reached into the inner pockets of his navy, woolen cardigan and retrieved a tiny revolver with a glinting steel barrel and a mother of pearl handle. Without blinking he placed it on the desk in front of him, "it would be so easy," he mumbled. Barnes cursed loudly in German, as David recoiled back. "Where the hell did you get that!?" Barnes screamed. "That's Rowena's assigned revolver!" Patrick begun to gaze at the gleam of the metal, so many different colors shone off the handle difficult to think that a work of art like that could kill so easily. He grinned and looked to Barnes "How difficult do you think it is to steal from a pensioner?" Just like before his grin faded away, David slowly stepped closer to Patrick, they way the good Doctor eyed the revolver disturbed him to say the least. "It doesn't matter anyway," he said raising the gun to his head. "I could end it all... right now." With a swift swipe David crashed into Patrick, snatching the gun from his hands, they fell to the ground, the chair went spinning as Barnes Fooks did nothing but lean against the door and watch. David got up of the floor with the gun in his hand, he took a look at it and and rolled his eyes. "The fucking safety's on," he said, throwing it over to Barnes. Patrick was laying on the floor curled up into a ball, sobbing to himself. "Pathetic," Barnes growled under his breath, only just loud enough for David to hear. "Oh, fuck off Fooks," David scorned, he knelt down next to Patrick and wrapped his arms round him, eventually he stopped weeping and his breathing became softer and lesser. "I think he passed out," he said. "Weak stomach, eh?" "He could get drunk on wine gums," David chuckled. "Would you mind getting the door for me? I'm gonna try to get him up to his room." Barnes nodded and did just that, held the door open while David stumbled out with his passed out companion over his shoulders. The night winds were somehow colder now, even with an extra layer of person on Davids back. "I assume this is where we split?" Barnes asked, with his hands in his pockets. "Thank you for helping me with this, I assume you'll be staying the night with him?" "I would never take advantage of a drunk man," David replied with a smile. "That's not what I was saying-" "I know, I know, there's a thing call humor... anyway, I best get him to bed - before he throws up on me." "Would you mind waiting a second?" Barnes asked, David raised an eyebrow and nodded. "That gun he had, he may have used it when drunk, but he was certainly sober when he stole it." The old man had a callous look on him and his icy blue eyes were colder than usual; bitterly so. "What he just tried to do... if that was not a spur of the drink and that boy is suicidal, we should be concerned, but if he stole is to use it against another, we should be scared. You understand me?" "I do." "His brother is already permanently confined and I will not hesitate to give him the same treatment. Nevertheless, I will have a guard stationed with him starting tomorrow, whomever gets that job will stick to it until I find out exactly why he stole from me." David glared at Barnes and he glared back occasionally Fooks would twitch and his beard would end up jolting, or perhaps he was shivering, David couldn't tell the difference. "Surely you don't think he planned to kill anyone?" "Both his brothers have killed people, his sister has killed people... you have killed people. Why not him?" "That's not fair!" David snapped, "We've all killed to save ourselves, that doesn't make Patrick a murderer, and it doesn't make me one!" "What, because you were following orders?" Barnes laughed silently, an ugly cackle of a laugh that showed his age, he wheezed with it as short as it was. "I lead this group now, I know exactly what Rowena has made you do: Killing any innocent person you come across is a needlessly cruel order and she had the gall to label it as 'preservation'. We've all killed people David, sometimes we have a choice, sometimes we don't; you didn't, but Patrick did. He chose to break our rules and if he used that gun, he would have chose to. That is why I'm scared." David remained silent he just looked at Barnes and turned away. "I'll speak to you about it tomorrow Barnes," he said quietly. "I've got to get him home." "Fine," he replied coldly. "But the guard is non negotiable and if I can't figure out why he did it, so will his time in the cell." "I understand," with a quick turn David was walking away from Barnes, through the cold and darkness, fiery torches lit his way to Patrick's room, but what Barnes said scuttled through his mind. He was not a murderer and Patrick sure as hell wasn't, no matter what, Patrick Myers would never hurt anyone. "It's alright mate," David said over his shoulder. There was nothing he could do now but get his partner home. To be continued... ---- Characters ---- Vincent Myers Rowena Myers Patrick Myers Nancy Brodmir Barnes Fooks David Perkins Lawrence Myers (Mentioned) Arthur Myers (Mentioned) Harry Martin (Mentioned) Maurice Rook (Mentioned) Charlotte (Mentioned) ---- Deaths ---- ---- Trivia First mention of Charlotte. David Perkins is revealed to be homosexual in this issue. Category:Issues Category:Strife Issues Category:Strife Category:Pestilence Category:CamTheWoot